The Triangle
by voni
Summary: Stella is in love with her school's most popular boy. But what happens when a new boy arrives? Will he stir up some drama? Or will he make Stella fall in love with him? What about both? And what about her crush on the other boy? Can she love two guys at the same time? *UNDER CONSTRUCTION*MIGHT DELETE STORY
1. The meeting

Hi! This account is recent but I want you to know that I've been reading Winx fanfics since 2016. There hasn't been much updates lately so I decided to come around and write something to amuse the both of us. I have _a lot _of ideas in my head but I decided to write something simple yet interesting. I realized that there isn't one single story about a love triangle – I think, about Stella and Brandon, they're my favorite couple, so I decided to write one. It isn't that much different from other stories, but I'll try to make it as much unique and original as I can.

This story is set in Manhattan, New York, Stella and the rest of her friends are seventeen and they are seniors. I'll try to make everyone as they are in the show, but I wont promise anything because I can't have their beliefs and personalities of their show with some of the topics of my story.

At the end of every chapter I will be answering your reviews just because I feel like if you have a question then you'll need an answer and I'm also open to new ideas and critics. If I wrote a typo please tell me in the reviews and I'll fix it. I'm a human and I'm allowed to mess up sometimes. Also, the comment section is strictly based on opinions of my story, I you have some beef with each other then please take it outside, I don't want unnecessary reviews.

Enjoy the reading!

* * *

**Chapter One: **The meeting

* * *

Stella sighed in despair, looking at her reflection in the slightly steamy mirror. She leaned forward and wiped it with the back of her hand but still couldn't see through. She honestly hated waking up early and it didn't help the fact that she also couldn't see herself in the mirror just because of some stupid fog.

"Stupid school," she muttered under her breath, squatting to fetch her blower. "Why does it even exist?" she sighed tiredly, turning it on and drying the mirror with it.

After a few couple of minutes, the fog died down and Stella could finally see herself. She shuddered in disgust when she saw how horrible she looked under the bright light of her bathroom. "God," she blew out a short breath.

Today was Stella's first day of school as a senior. Today is the beginning of the end. She was partially excited because this meant she could finally she her long-time friends after a two month vacation and because she was finally seeing Blake. Her crush since forever.

He was the popular guy at school. But not the kind of guy you're all imagining. No, he isn't a douche nor a prick. He's sweet and caring. Sure he does get around the girls but that's your normal seventeen year old boy. He cared about his grades and he was extremely passionate about sports. Specially volleyball, he's been the MVP of the team ever since he started in freshman year.

Freshman year was also the year where he became best friends with Stella. They both liked to joke around and pass their free time together by watching movies or eating out together.

Over the years Stella developed some kind of feelings for him. Of course he didn't know, but Stella was planning to change that today. She wanted him to know how much she loved spending time with him and how much she'd liked to be exclusive with him. Stella wasn't afraid of rejection, she was pretty sure Blake feels the same way about her, but there will always be that nervous feeling lingering around.

Sighing silently, Stella stepped into her shower and bathed herself quickly. No more than thirty minutes later she was out and brushing her slightly damp hair. She placed her yellow towel around her body and washed her teeth and face. She applied her everyday mascara and stepped out of her bathroom to retrieve her uniform.

Yes, uniform. The only thing that she hated about her school.

Luckily, since she was a senior this year, her nasty uniform changed into a way nicer one so she wasn't complaining as much as she did the years before. She put on her uniform and shoes and cleaned her room a bit before grabbing her blue backpack and heading downstairs.

"Morning," her mother chirped happily once she saw her daughter walk down the stairs. She was making pancakes and Stella's father was already seated at the table with his work clothes on.

"Morning mom," Stella smiled, placing her backpack on the floor and walking towards her father. "Hey dad."

"You're already dressed?" Radius stated in shock. "Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?"

Stella chuckled. "I'm still your daughter, dad." She answered playfully, shrugging. "And I'm just excited to see my friends, that's all."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to grow out of that 'I don't want to go to school phase.'" Luna commented with a shudder. "You were a real nightmare back then."

"I'm a senior now, you guys don't have to worry about me anymore." Stella offered, Luna placing a plate of two pancakes in front of her.

"But we do," Radius argued.

"Now more than ever," Luna nodded, agreeing with her husband. "Now comes parties, driving, alcohol, boys –"

"Sex," Radius interrupted his wife, sending his daughter a knowing look.

"That too," Luna glared at Radius and he shrugged carelessly.

"There's something called self-control, which I think I'm a master at, thanks to you guys." Stella deadpanned.

"Wait until you're under the influence, there's no such thing as self-control then." Radius muttered under his breath, sipping his daily morning coffee.

"Seriously dad?" Stella huffed. "I haven't had a drop of alcohol in the seventeen years I've lived, why is it such a big deal now?"

"Because now you're going to start to feel like a grownup." Luna told her. "You're going to start making decisions for yourself and you'll feel empowered, like you can do everything on your own."

"Look, I will drink alcohol if there's a party, I will talk to boys, possibly dance with them, but I won't be indulging in any type of sexual activity. I can assure you that. I know I'm not ready so why act like I am?" Stella promised them, sipping her grape juice.

"That's all we need, sweetheart." Luna smiled warmly. "Just a little assurance from you."

"And the truth," Radius added with a stern look. "Always the truth. We won't be mad as long as you always tell us the truth first."

"I will," Stella nodded. "And I have. I tell you guys everything, I feel like I have no privacy anymore." She joked.

"No priva – Oh you got to be kidding me," Radius groaned playfully as his daughter stood up from the table to wash her plate.

"I'm kidding, dad." Stella chuckled, glancing at the digital clock on the wall. 7:15. Crap. "I'm also going to be late, so . . ."

Radius nodded, standing up from the table and picking up his plate. Luna stopped him and shook her head, taking the plate from his hands. "You guys go. I got this."

"Thanks, mom." Stella said as she ran over her backpack to retrieve it. She kissed her mom goodbye and waited for her dad to do the same. "I love you!"

"Love you too! Have a great day!" Luna yelled back to her daughter who was already opening the door of her father's car to get inside. Before she could step in, a text interrupted her movements and she took her phone out, grinning like a loon when she saw who it was.

_Blake._

**Hey cutie! Where are you?**

_Cutie._ Blake always knew what to call 's grin grew even larger. She fumbled with her backpack and threw it back to allow herself a seat.

**I'm getting in the car. Sorry, running a bit late :(**

"Dad!" Stella called Radius who was _still _saying goodbye to Luna. "Hurry up!" she huffed when she saw him looking for his lost keys.

"Wait a minute! Its only 7:15. School starts at 7:50." He threw his work papers to the backseat of the car.

"But I want a chance to talk to my friends before homeroom starts." Stella argued, gasping silently when she received another text message.

**That's okay. Meet me by Mrs. Figueroa's classroom.**

Stella smiled. That spot was their favorite.

**Definitely. Be there in 15.**

"You want to see your friends or Blake?" Radius nudged his daughter playfully, seeing her heavily invested on her phone.

"Both. That's why I want to be there early."

Radius hummed, taking a left turn. "You got everything you need?"

"Yep," Stella nodded. "Oh, don't pick me up today. Bloom's going to take me home."

"Alright." Radius nodded, entering the school's gate. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Stella took her backpack. "See you later, dad."

"Be safe," he told her before she closed the door and waited for her to enter the school's door.

With a delighted sigh, Stella stepped inside the school's ground and ran towards the spot she and Blake called theirs. It wasn't far away just a locker hall away. Taking a right, Stella smoothed out the edges of her skirt and smiled brightly when she saw him at the end of the hall, waiting for her. He looked as handsome as ever with his brunet hair all messy and his uniform plastered to his muscular body. Stella quietly tip-toed behind him and threw her hands around his torso without him knowing.

He grunted at the sudden weight, but eventually started chuckling softly as he recognized those manicured hands of her. "Someone wanted to scare me, huh?" he unhooked her slim arms from his waist and turned around, meeting her perfect face.

"Not quite," she giggled, refraining from throwing herself at him again. "Just wanted to surprise you." She shrugged, a small smile playing at the edges of her lips.

He chuckled at her futile attempt and sat down on the floor, gesturing her to sit down next to him. She obeyed his command and sat next to him as close as possible. "What have you been up to? Any mischief?" he asked her, placing his arm around her.

Stella shrugged, letting her head fall down to his shoulder. "Not much, really. I just stayed at my house, cleaning and cooking. Occasionally went to the beach with my cousin but that's about it." She answered. "What about you? You were the one that went away to play volleyball."

"Yeah, well, we had lots of fun. We won the majority of games and the guys went crazy on the girls. Every night they had a new one under their arms." He chuckled at the memory, Stella's grin subsiding at the mention of Blake and girls.

"A new girl every night, huh?" Stella tried to keep the venom out of her voice. "Sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"Fun?" he scoffed. "I never slept with one. Though, there was this time were I did make out with this chick named Rosa but that was only because the boys got me drunk. After that, I spent my nights sober and driving their drunk asses back to the hotel."

"You just stopped?" Stella repeated, her grin reappearing this time even larger than before. "Mind if I ask why?"

Blake suddenly stopped whatever he was doing with his hands and turned his gaze to the blonde beauty entangled in his arms. Yes, he did mind if she asked him. And yes, he had stop way before because of her. With a coy smile, he returned his gaze to the floor and shrugged. "I just stopped. I don't need alcohol or drinks anymore. I want to focus on my work, especially now that scouts are going to come to my games." He told her, dropping his smile. "And because I don't need sixty different girls at my bed every night when I could just have you." He whispered into her ear.

"H-H-ave m-me . . ?" Stella's golden eyes widened as soon as she heard that sentence come out of his mouth. She knew she liked Blake, he has been her crush for the past three years. But. . . sex?  
She's not ready, even if it's with Blake.

By now, Blake had processed what he just said and gaped at her in astonishment. That did not come out the way he wanted . . . at all. "W-What I meant is that I have you, I don't need anyone else." He stuttered, standing up in a flash as soon as Stella started to grab her backpack to leave. "Look, I-Im so sorry, I don't think before I –"

"Solaria?" Miss Griselda's haughty voice rang through the hall. She stood there with her usual scowl on her face and her hands by her waist. "Did you forget about your reunion with Miss Faragonda or are you just late as usual?"

Stella's eyes widened for the second time in under ten minutes. She gasped and covered her mouth in shock. "Crap!" she shrieked. "I'm so sorry!"

* * *

**Stella's POV:**

_Sex._

Blake just admitted to me he wanted to have sex with me. And every night at that. God. Is that all he wanted? Does he even like me? Or is he just talking to me because I'm not putting out and he's done some kind of bet with his friends?

Nah. He wouldn't do that to me. He never even mentioned having sex with me up until three minutes ago. Maybe it just slipped. He must be frustrated. I mean, two months without sex for a boy who has previously had must be hard. Right?

"Solaria, I know this doesn't come with the case, but I want to talk to you about your never ending tardiness." Griselda broke my thoughts. "It's like they never end."

"I arrived early today," I argued poorly, not giving a single care about this conversation.

"It's the first day of school. Of course you're early."

"I'm sorry, I forgot." I relented with a sigh like I always did with her. There's just no point in fighting a wall.

"I'm sure you did," she scoffed. "Luckily, what you're here for is also late so you don't have to worry."

"What am I here for?" I tried to ignore her earlier remark.

"Ask your headmistress." she nodded towards the office of Miss Faragonda.

I cautiously stepped in, slightly scared of what I would be encountered with. Okay, that was a bit dramatic, but I can't help it. I'm on my headmistress office without doing anything wrong.

"Good morning, Stella." Faragonda smiled at me, gesturing me to sit on a chair. "How is your day going so far?"

I resisted the urge to scoff at her question because so far, I've learned something I was well without knowing. "Great, I was just settling in. Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay," she waved her hand dismissively. "Next time you'll try to avoid it."

"Absolutely," I nodded in agreement.

"Very well," she clapped her hands together. "Your grade has a new exchange student coming today, and I was wondering if you could show him around. Since you know the school's ground from head to toe."

"A new senior student?" I asked curiously. "I thought students couldn't change school on their senior year."

"Yes, well, his family just moved to this state and paid an awful amount of money for his tuition so we couldn't decline him."

"And you want me to show him around? What about class? Am I going to be excused?" I questioned.

"Of course, but I doubt you'll need it. I've managed to pair all of his classes to yours so you can show him around as you change periods." Faragonda clarified. "All you need to do is take him to your first class. Mr. Montgomery is already explaining your group the new addition."

As Faragonda finished explaining, what I would have to do with this boy, the office's intercom made a loud noise, a second later, Griselda's voice could be heard. "The student has just arrived. I sent his parents to the secretary."

Faragonda nodded to herself as she stood up and told Griselda via the intercom that we were on our way. "Alright, as soon as Griselda and I leave to talk to his parents you're going to take him to his locker and explain everything class-like. Then, you'll be taking him to your class, which is . . ?"

"Spanish," I answered her silent question, following after her. "Do I have to spend the entire day with him?" I asked, hoping and hoping that I just have to show him around and then he can be on his own. I haven't spoken to my friends yet, and I desperately need at least thirty minutes of release.

"If you see that there's other people talking to him and spending some time with him, then no. I just want you to be his guidance for at least the first two hours. You're free to be with your friends after that." She said. "But I know you'll find yourself at ease with him. He has a big personality."

"You already met him?" I asked and Faragonda nodded.

"He's the son of two fellow students of mine. He's exactly like his dad. Appearance and personality wise. A breath of fresh air."

I nodded, relieved. It was nice knowing he's a good guy.

"Come on," Faragonda took a turn and we ended up in the main lobby of the school. Griselda was there, along with him . . . Brandon Shields.

_No way._

* * *

"Good morning, Brandon. Glad to see you could make it." Faragonda greeted him with a bright smile, shaking his hand and moving to the side so he could see me. "I've arranged a student of your grade to come here and show you around. This is Stella."

I stood awkwardly at the side of Miss Faragonda, not knowing what to do. His honey brown eyes followed Faragonda's hand and met my gaze. His eyes only made me hitch my breath.

Brandon Shields is looking directly at my eye. The son of two famous entrepreneurs is going to be taking classes with me. I'm the one showing him around.

"Hi," he spoke, his lips tugging into a sly smirk as he took my appearance. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He may be hot, but he's also famously known for being a bad boy and a player. The wild child of the family.

"Hey," I forced myself to show a smile. His family was prestigious, his father owned a car company and his mother was the head of marketing. His older brother moved here, New York, to pursue his medical career and his younger brother was at the top of his class academically. The only bad one there was the middle child, him. He gets bad grades, drinks illegally, has sex, parties. He's like the bad apple. The one member that's going to end nowhere.

"I'm going to go to talk to your parents. If you don't mind I'll leave you here with Stella and you can ask her whatever you want." Faragonda smiled at him and patted his back before heading to her office.

Now, it was just the two of us.

The player and me.

* * *

"Stella ,right?" He walked over to me, his smirk still playing. "Nice to meet you. I'm Brandon."

"I know," I fake smiled at him before turning around and walking towards his locker. Faragonda gave me his information before she left.

"You know?" His smirk grew impossibly larger. "Am I really that popular?" he grinned proudly.

"I wouldn't be proud if I were you," I rolled my eyes at him. I really hated guys like him. They think they owned the world just because they own the girls. Sure he's hot, I wont rain on his little parade, but he's a bad influence and they more hostile I am, the more he'll stay away. "You're popularity is in vain."

This time he stayed quiet and I continued to walk. He seemed to be thinking about something, but, of course, I wouldn't know what. "This is your locker, number . . . 845."

"When are the volleyball try-outs?" he questioned, throwing his books into his locker.

I raised my eyebrow at him and admired the way his muscles clenched tightly. "You play volleyball?" I ask, instead of answering his question.

He glanced at me briefly before returning his gaze to his books. "Yeah, I've been playing since I was a kid. That's how I plan on getting a scholarship."

A scholarship? That's what Blake wants.

"Are you any good?" I licked my lips nervously. He could throw Blake out of his highchair if he's as good as I imagine. Not that I didn't have any faith in Blake, but Blake is self-taught, he started volleyball just to pick up a hobby. He hasn't been training since he was a kid like Brandon.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he stared at me. "Does being MVP of my team since I started good enough?"

Damn.

* * *

"Would you stop staring at him?" I scolded my friend, Musa, who was currently raking her eyes along Brandon's fit body. She wasn't the only one though, the entire classroom, specially the girls, was staring at him in awe. I was worried that he might want to sit with me for the sake of being annoying, but the second he entered that door, he went directly to our guy group and sat with them. Apparently, he knew them and they knew him. The girls weren't paying attention, instead, they were gossiping about how hot Brandon is. I think I might've even heard one of them say that she slept with him.

Blake was in the room, not giving a single care as always, talking to his friends. I sighed when I saw him, he's so handsome, it makes me want to kiss him endlessly. But I can't, mainly because I ran like a chicken when something unintentionally stumbled out of his lips.

"I can't help it," Musa shook her head, a smile appearing on her lips. "He's hot."

I groaned in frustration. "Yes, I know he's hot, but can we just focus on me now?"

"I think you're overreacting, Stell." Bloom piped in. "Blake said something he wasn't supposed to say, so? Talk to him and clear things up. I thought you were going to tell him about your crush today?"

"She's too much of a chicken to tell him," Musa snorted a laugh and I sent her a murderous look.

"I am not a chicken." I huffed, jutting my chin upward.

"Tell him then. He's right there," Bloom pointed to the left side of the classroom where Blake was seemed seated and laughing at something his friends said.

"I'll tell him tomorrow," I told them, taking my eyes off his figure. Bloom and Musa sent me a knowing look. "Okay, I am not a chicken. I can't tell him today because I got to show around our new hunk of a classmate, yeah?"

"You're just making up excuses now," Musa rolled her eyes. "If I were you, I'd walk up to him and tell him right now that I like him. It's not like he doesn't have a list of girls waiting to screw him."

"I'm not worried about that," I told Musa with a frown. "He told me he stopped."

"And why did he stop? Because he likes you." Bloom pointed out cleverly.

I sighed, glancing for the thousand time at Blake. He told me he stopped hanging out with girls, but where is the evidence? He could be lying for all I know. But then again, he would never lie to me.

"Alright," I summoned an air of confidence. "I'll tell him." I declared. "But I'll tell him tomorrow."

* * *

I hope you guys liked it!


	2. Tryouts

**Author's Note:** Hi! Thank you so much for those four incredible reviews! Hope I have more this time and I truly hope this chapter reached each and every expectations of yours! I'm really sorry for posting late, I was very busy with school and now that I'm quarantined at my house I hope I can write faster. Stay safe guys!

* * *

**Chapter two:** Tryouts

* * *

**Stella's POV:**

"I heard the new kid is trying out for volleyball," Musa commented casually as she placed her lunch on the table. "Did you know he started training when he was only five? That's wicked." she said, impressed.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked with a frown. The first day of school had already finished and now we're on our second. Of course I still haven't talked to Blake, but that's only because for some reason I can't seem to find him anywhere.

"Riven told me," she shrugged nonchalantly. "Also, the girls at dance can't stop talking about him, it's like they know every single fact about his life."

"He does have a very public family," Bloom stated, taking a bite out of her hamburger. "And he's hot. Who wouldn't want to talk about him?"

"Umm . . . me?" Aisha offered with a grimace. "He's not the only fish in the sea, guys."

"True to that," I chuckled. "Besides he's a player who doesn't even believe in the word commitment. I bet he's probably making out with some girl right now."

"I don't know . . ." Bloom sang. "Sky told me he's focusing on sports to receive a scholarship."

"That's bullshit," Musa scoffed. "Who says you can't do sports and sex at the same time? The guy's definitely getting some and we can't criticize him because we don't even know him."

"I support that," Flora piped in. "We can't judge a book by its cover."

"Then I suggest we drop the whole topic before we become the newest 'Brandon fan club.'" I offered, quoting the last words.

"Fine," Bloom nodded. "In an attempt to drop the topic; how did your talk with Blake go, Stell?"

I mentally cursed myself for not predicting this would happen. With a shrug, I gazed down on my food, finding it more interesting. "You know what? I haven't: And that's why I am going to go find him; to talk to him."

"Now you're just trying to avoid us," Musa cleverly stated.

I chuckled, picking up my backpack from the floor and my phone from the table. "Maybe, but I'm not lying, I'm going to go find him."

"Go to the gym. Coach told them to go on their lunch break." Bloom informed me.

"Alright, thanks!" I told her, opening the doors of the cafeteria and breathing out a breath of relief. Blake wasn't avoiding me. Volleyball tryouts are today and I imagine he's swamped with practices and schoolwork.

My school is highly known for its place at the sports rank. Students come from all over the states to study here so they can have a proper training for a potential future career or a scholarship. I don't do any type of sports. Not even cheerleading or dance. I'm an art kind of girl, I love painting and drawing. Sports are hard and I'm not ashamed to admit the fact that I can't even run five minutes without panting heavily. I may be skinny, but I'm not in shape.

Blake on the other hand basically breathes sports. He'll try any kind without even knowing it and excel at it. His main focus is volleyball, but I know he plays other sports like football and even hockey. Finding him training at lunch break is no surprise for me.

Eventually, I arrived at the gym. There were a few freshmen's in one corner playing basketball and at the bleachers I could see the boy's sport bag which told me that they were in fact here. Specially Blake.

Since I couldn't see any of them now, I walked towards the locker room where they always spent their free time. By the way, this school has a strict rule of locker rooms and it prohibits the jocks to change clothes there. Just to prevent the whole 'I saw you naked in the locker room,' cliche kind of thing. (1)

I was actually glad the rule was placed because I come here often and I do not want to experience an awkward moment with one of the volleyball boys. Not that my eyes would mind, but I'm sure my mind would.

I neared the door to the room and stopped before opening it. I literally came here impulsively. I was not prepared to talk to Blake and now he's on the other side of the door, talking to his friends. But, my new year resolution involved talking things straight into the face, instead of hiding my feelings like I used to. So I gathered some courage and threw the door open.

To my surprise the room was awfully quiet and isolated. The only source of noise came from the room's bathroom and it sounded like someone was in pain.

Should I check him out?

Maybe. But I won't. Whoever's in there probably doesn't want anyone molesting him . . . or her. But there's also a huge possibility he or she needs help. I'm going in, I don't care. A person can't scream at me for trying to help them. Even if I'm not wanted.

With a deep sigh, I placed my backpack on the floor and make my way towards the bathroom. The noise became clearer and I could make out what was really happening. There was moaning . . . and panting, lots of panting.

When I peeked through the door, expecting to make the least of noise, a clutter of books fell to the floor. They were holding the door. And two high schoolers were pressed against the wall, staring at me, one with annoyance and the other one in sheer amusement.

And who was the girl? Khloe Crawford, my grade's biggest slut. She parties around as much as she sleeps around, there's no in between. She doesn't care about her grades because daddy promised her a modeling career. She only cares about her herself and her body.

"What the fuck, Stella?" she snapped heatedly. She had the boy pressed against the wall and when she turned around, the view of his face became clear.

Brandon Shields. Of course.

"l'm sorry, I thought someone was in pain." I defended myself quickly, trying not to sneak glances at Brandon's naked torso, slick with sweat.

"Well, we're clearly not, so you can go now." she scoffed, not even bothering to cover her upper body up. "What are you even doing here to begin with?"

"I'm looking for Blake," I told her, even though I didn't want to, but I desperately needed to find Blake.

"That loser?" Brandon scoffed, adjusting some of Khloe's weight off him. I shuddered, not believing their bluntness. But most importantly, how dare he call Blake a loser? Is it because he's not a bad boy who sleeps around? "He's taking with the coach. Probably about the tryouts."

"Thanks," I muttered in annoyance, turning around and leaving. But before I leave, I told Brandon, "Oh, and by the way, you call Blake a loser again and I'll tell Griselda you're having sex in the school's public bathroom."

Then I left. I would never get tired of saying the reason why I hate people like them. They thought so highly of themselves and manipulate others to their liking. They're egotistical, arrogant and egocentric. They're the worst.

* * *

I found Blake a few minutes later, talking to the coach about God knows what. Before I could reach them, coach patted Blake's shoulder affectionally and left. I smiled at him as he walked out of the gym and in three strides I was already face to face with Blake. I placed my backpack next to his and took a deep breath when I saw him gazing at me. His glossy, blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"I'm sorry," I breathed out and Blake lifted a perfect eyebrow. He placed his water bottle down and crossed his arms over his chest in confusion.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. He unfolded his arms and enveloped them around my waist tenderly. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I let you run away and didn't try to stop you."

"I'm apologizing for running away," I stated, gulping at our proximity. "And for not reaching out for you in an entire day. My inner 'drama queen' got a slight hold of me."

"Your inner 'drama queen'?" he asked curiously. "Let me guess; Miranda?" Blake smiled knowingly.

"That's the one," I nodded, a smile easing up in my lips.

"I missed her. She used to make daily appearances two years ago." He joked, and I could feel yesterday's problem slowly fading away.

"Let's not forget about Bailey, she was the one we all had to look out for." I laughed, recalling those times when my period came and I was an emotional rollercoaster.

"How can I forget her? She put me through some pretty tough times." He shuddered at the memory.

I laughed more. "Remember the time when I made you buy five different pair of colored headbands because I wanted them all and couldn't decide on which one to take?"

"Yeah, you were a real child then," he muttered under his breath, bringing me closer to him and tucking my head under his neck. His laugh subsided and I could feel him struggling to get some words out. "Let's not do this again, okay? If we have a problem with each other then we'll talk it out just like we've been doing for the past four years."

I nodded in agreement and lifted my face from his neck, gazing at his baby blue eyes adoringly. I know this was probably a good time to tell him about my feelings, but for some reason the words just couldn't leave my mouth. Instead, I sent a last smile at him and returned my head to its previous place. The moment was just too precious to damage it.

* * *

"Are you excited about try-outs?" I asked Blake once we made our way back to our final class; English.

Blake shrugged and sat down, he left his backpack on the floor and took his notebook out. I did the same. "I was, up until the new guy came and started to flaunt about his amazing skills. Did you know he's been training since he was a kid? Volleyball is his passion."

I bit my lip in thought and wrote down the day of the month. This was what I was scared about; Blake feeling intimidated about some stupid rich boy. I knew talking more about his skills would just push Blake's confidence down, so I instead drifted to another topic. "He was having sex with Khloe in the bathroom. I caught them when I was looking for you."

"Really?" Blake scoffed a laugh. "Why doesn't this surprise me?"

"Maybe because they're two horny players who have nothing more important to do?"

"I've never seen Khloe so interested in a guy before. She can't leave the guy alone." He said. "I don't know how he puts up with her."

"It's the sex, Blake." I told him with a shrug. "Guys these day can't go past a day without indulging in something sexual."

"Guys these days?" He repeated with an indignant look. "What about me?"

"I mean all types of sexual indulgence, that includes yourself." I pointed out cleverly.

"At least it's not with a girl," he smirked.

"But it was at some point." I said knowingly.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "But that was once or twice. You can't blame me for trying to explore."

"I know I can't, but some patience would've been better." I told him. And yes, we were talking about his virginity. I would never forgive him for losing it so young. Granted, he was only sixteen and lots of boys lose it at that age, but I can't help but feel jealous of those lucky girls. I sometimes wish I was them. I always had this fantasy of losing it together.

"You know how impatient I am," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're the most impatient person I've ever met." I told him with a scoff. "And I'm including myself."

"I take after my parents, considering how young they had me." He said. Blake's mom got pregnant when she was just 17. His father was seventeen too and they both had to drop out of college to take care of a baby. They're still together and now they have four kids. Three girls and a boy. Blake being the oldest and the only boy.

"Yeah, but they love each other. And look how good their future turned out to be. You should be grateful to have such a big and caring family." I told him, squeezing his shoulders.

"I am. Although I would've preferred at least one brother. I know dad would too. Those girls are driving us nuts." He shook his head in annoyance. "You know what Mina did yesterday? She painted my entire room purple. She drew flowers and shit just because I broke her favorite nail polish. Just go to the store and buy another one. There's no need for vengeance."

"She's fifteen, Blake. What else can you expect from a rebellious teenager?" I asked him with a smile. "Just apologize. You know she's the most stubborn member of your family."

"She is pretty stubborn," he agreed. "But Cora comes second. She refuses to take the dog for a walk and I always end up doing it."

I laughed as I imagined a very pissed off Blake fighting with his ten year old sister about who takes out the dog. Little Cora is a diva, and I know for a fact Blake would always end up doing her chores just because she doesn't want to.

"How's Louisa?" I asked him about his three year old sister. The last member of the Mendoza family.

"Pretty good. I think she behaves better than Mina and Cora." He joked.

I chuckled, closing my notebook once I became uninterested in class. "I miss her little face." I pouted cutely.

"You can come by today. Mom and dad are going on a date so I have to babysit." He offered. "We can make pasta and watch a movie."

"You know it's impossible for me to say no to pasta and movies." I grinned like a loon, excited that Blake invited me to his house.

"I know." He smirked handsomely. "That's why I said it."

"Fine, then," I said. "We'll go to your house after school."

* * *

"You know coach offered me a spot at the soccer team?" Blake asked once he changed into his volleyball uniform. "There are two spots left and he's going to see today who else is going to be joining me."

"Do you have any preference?" I asked, settling my backpack to the floor and sticking out a dollar from my wallet.

"I think I want Gavin there. He's my best friend." He said, letting his gaze wander to the court where some guys were prepping for practice.

I ordered a water bottle and turned around, my gaze wandering as well. The usual guys were spiking the ball to other side of the court, but it was one guy that took my attention. Brandon.

He threw the ball to Riven, who accommodated it for him and Brandon jumped and spiked the ball to another dimension. Damn. He had some serious skills. Not only was he tall and lean, but he was also strong and fierce. Whoever plays against him must have an incredibly big ambition. Brandon walked around like he was insuperable.

"The new kid looks like he might make the team." Blake said, his blue eyes following Brandon's every move.

"Yeah," I whispered, impressed. Guess he wasn't lying when he said he's been training since he was a kid.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Blake announced with a dejected sigh. "Be back in a sec,"

I nodded, suddenly feeling bad for not making Blake feel better. I grabbed the water bottle from the counter and walked towards the bleachers, taking a seat next to Blake's black backpack. Blake was undoubtedly good at volleyball, he acted fast, he always hit the ball and he was strong. But was he as serious at volleyball as Brandon is? No. Blake only picked up the sport as a hobby, not a career.

"Oh, look who's here," A voice interrupted my thoughts about Blake. "Aren't you the girl from the bathroom?"

I turned around – even though I didn't need to – and saw Brandon Shields leaning against a wall, an annoying smirk plastered across his face. "Khloe?" I scoffed in disgust. "As if I'd ever sleep with you."

His smirk vanished and a frown made the way to his forehead. I could tell he felt insulted. "No, not her. You look like you don't share her skills," he said and his smirk was back to his lips. My eyes widened at his comment and fury was starting to overcome me. "You're the girl who interrupted us."

The fury in me started to subside as he kept talking. "So?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "It was an accident. Maybe if you'd picked a more secluded spot I could've saved us both the shame."

"Who says I have shame?" He asked, his arms crossed over his chest. "You know you're not the only girl who has found me in that predicament. I'm used to it."

I gape at him. At his shamefulness and at his idiocy. How can a boy be so uncaring about his body? It's like everyone can see him naked and he wouldn't care.

"Look, I just want to make sure you don't tell Griselda a word about what you saw. It's my last year in school and I want to finish it with a clean record." He explained, standing up straight and walking towards me. He stopped when he sat on the bleacher in front of me.

I scoffed a laugh unintentionally at his comment. Finish the year with a clean record? Please, even his mother has to know that a guy like him will never change. Finishing with a clean record will be impossible for him.

"What? You don't think I can do it?" He asked, offended.

"I don't think," I told him. "I know."

"Really?" he inquired with a chuckle. "I will make it, you may not believe it, but I do. It isn't that hard when you're as popular and rich as me."

"You're very narcissistic," I told him. "And I won't tell Griselda. But if you ever decide to talk to me, even if it is to ask me a question, I will tell her, and you'll record will be looking tarnished." I hissed, standing up angrily and stomping outside of the court.

Just how impertinent can a guy be?

* * *

After angrily stomping out of the gym, I ran towards my locker and angrily debated wether I should go back in there or not. But why should I even be debating this? Am I really letting a guy like Brandon make me miss Blake's tryouts? Am I really letting him get under my skin?

Blake needed me there. And I was going to be there even if I had to see Brandon's stupidly handsome face. With newfound determination, I grabbed my phone charger from the locker and made my way towards the gym. I found Blake prepping for a game and I quickly ran towards him before I lost the chance to wish him good luck. Brandon was next to him, and after a quick glance at him, I could feel his eyes on me and a huge smirk appearing at his lips. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and tapped Blake's shoulder, hugging him when he turned around.

"Good luck out there," I told him with a wide smile. "I know you're going to make the team. You always do."

"Thanks," he whispered, hugging me back. "I thought you had left."

"I was just looking for my charger." I lied, showing him the cable. I knew if I told him I left because I was molested by Brandon, he would make a scene. Specially when Brandon's literally next to him. "Don't worry. I'll be right here when you finish."

And I was, throughout the entire game I was cheering him on. He had improved a lot over the summer and I couldn't help but feel proud of him. Luckily, the new guys were supposed to have another hour of tryouts, so Brandon didn't have to train this time with Blake.

"Are you ready to go?" Blake asked me once the tryouts had finished. He bid his friends goodbye and walked over to me, a towel in his hand to dry up the sweat pooling at his forehead.

"Yeah," I nodded, picking up my backpack and taking his hand in mine. I could see from his profile, the left cheek of his face slightly lift up in content. I blushed when I felt the warm of his hand on mine. If only I could pause this moment right here and tell him how much he means to me. But I was too afraid to face rejection, I was too afraid to lose what we already have. What if he doesn't feel the same way I do? What will happen to our friendship then?

Will it far apart?

Or will it reach its next destination?

* * *

**(1)** So I know locker rooms are for jocks to change their uniforms and prepare for games or practices, but since I made this high school a private one, I thought it would be nice if I placed some serious rules. Plus, finding a half naked senior there is kind of predictable by now.

* * *

Overall this chapter is pretty predictable, but its high school. They're still minors and it's not like they can take a car and drive to Vegas. The next chapter is about a party – yes, cliché. But I'll try to spice it up.

* * *

**Guest:** Hi! First of all, thank you for your kind words! I'm afraid I can't make the boys practice soccer because I already made a whole story based on them playing volleyball. They do play other sports and if it makes you feel better, you can also imagine them playing soccer instead of volleyball. There's no harm in that. Thank you again for your kind words and here's another update that I hope you'll enjoy ;)

* * *

**If** you've read up to this point, I have a very important question to ask you guys. I already planned the story, it's written on a paper chapter by chapter and I managed to write forty of them. The question is; do you guys want a long story of of forty chapter or should I cut some down and leave it at 30 to 35? It's up to you.


	3. The Party

**Author's Note:** Guys! I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging like that. I genuinely thought I could update once a week, but even when I'm quarantined life's been hectic. I have so much schoolwork, not to mention that now I have scheduled zoom classes. Luckily, I found the time to write, this chapter shows a bit more of Brandon and a lot more of Stella and Blake. I'm really sorry if Stella and the rest of the girls are out of character, but those are the personalities I want for this story.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter three:** The party

* * *

**Stella's POV:**

Classes ended early today because of a teachers counselling session. I was extremely happy about the turn of events so as soon as the teacher dismissed the class, I practically bolted out of the room in excitement. I know English is an easy class, but for me, it's boring as hell. Seriously, I don't need to know how to paraphrase a poem, it's not necessary.

"Hey," Bloom smiled as she neared her locker which was next to mine. I smiled back and started to place the pile of books inside my locker. "Since classes ended earlier than we thought, I figured we could go to the mall to shop for some clothes." She told me and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why would we want to shop for clothes?" I asked curiously. Don't get me wrong, I love shopping, but the girls and I never shop together, we think it's chaotic.

"Khloe's party is tomorrow," she said with a shrug. "Wouldn't it be fun to go and have some fun? And you know, try on some clothes?" she smiled, wiggling her eyebrows. "We can even give each other some pointers."

I chuckled at her vain attempt of encouragement and shook my head. "As fun as that sounds," I started sarcastically, Bloom rolling her eyes at my tone. "I don't think I'm going to the party."

Bloom's eyes widened in horror and before she could say something to me, someone interrupted her. "You're not going to the party?" Blake inquired, his brows furrowed cutely.

I sighed in annoyance. "I don't think so," I admitted with a shrug. "Parties are not my thing."

"But it's a senior party, Stell." Bloom pouted. "You don't think I'd rather be at my house watching movies? These things happened only once in a lifetime, please don't let it flop."

"Yeah," Blake nodded, placing him palm on my elbow. "And I wanted you to come with me. We've never gone to a party together." He said and I swear I felt my heart skip a beat. _Is he really asking me to be his date to Khloe's party?_

"See?" Bloom smiled at Blake. "We both want you to come. The party won't be any fun without you."

I sighed again, this time is surrender. "Fine," I relented, Bloom squealing in excitement and Blake squeezing my elbow in affection. "But you're not coming with us to the mall," I told Blake sternly. "I want my outfit to be a total surprise."

He grinned, nodding immediately. "Deal," he said. "I'll pick you tomorrow at eight?"

"Perfect," I nodded with a smile, leaning in and brushing my lips against his cheek. I gave him a quick peck and pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow." I bid him goodbye, watching with a broad smile his retreating figure.

"You have a date!" Bloom clapped her hands in joy. "Come on! We have to tell the girls!"

* * *

"How about this one?" Musa held up a dress for me to see. It was a purple in color and it had these red polka-dots that made a person run just from seeing it.

"It's too dark," I shook my head in distaste, sorting through the racks of our favorite store. So far we only had Flora covered with an amazing white sundress and matching heels.

"And this one?" This time she held up a shimmery pink dress, tight around the breast area and flowy around the waist. "I like it."

"I like it too," Bloom nodded in approval. "It screams Musa."

"Screams Musa?" Musa scoffed a laugh. "You come with the most random shit, Bloom. I swear." She chuckled, grabbing the dress her size.

We spent another few minutes debating which dresses Bloom and I should wear and looking for some heels before we found the perfect one in a store nearby.

Bloom's dress was red bodycon dress, which accentuated her curves perfectly and mine was a soft, champagne sparkle, it was really beautiful and I felt Blake would love it. He once told me he liked girls who wore soft-colored outfits.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought." Flora said once we sat down to eat. "Maybe because Aisha and Tecna weren't here. But still, we found our outfits quickly."

"I know, right?" I said, placing some fries in my mouth. "This would've taken us more than two hours or two hours at least."

"That's because Miss Musa behaved properly today," Bloom teased. "Someone wanted to look good for another someone, huh?"

"Shut up," Musa scoffed. "I only behaved because I found something quickly, you wouldn't want to know otherwise."

"I find that very easy to believe," I agreed with her. "But don't say you don't want to look good for Riven. We all know you do."

"I just want to show how much he'll miss if he asks other girls to dance," Musa said, feigning an air of indifference. "And if he asks me to dance then good. He's doing as he should."

"You have that man grabbed by the balls." Bloom said, shaking her head while she laughed. "He'll do anything for you."

"He's madly in love," Musa smiled dreamily. "I can't blame him for that though."

"What about you?" Flora asked after a long period of silence. "Are you in love with him?"

"I think so," Musa nodded with a little shrug. "It's hard not to when he changes his personality when he's with me. The 'arrogant Riven' doesn't even exist when we're talking."

"That's good." I commented, wrapping up my left over food. "At least we know there's a change."

"Yeah," Musa whispered. "But that change involves something."

"What is it?" Flora asked, her forehead creased in a frown.

"Sex," Musa deadpanned. "Riven wants sex."

"Are you planning on doing . . . it?" I paused awkwardly. We were now at that time in our lives were our conversations involved intimate topics and Musa, since she's the one with a more serious relationship, is of course bringing that up.

Musa shrugged, her gaze going to her latte. "If it happens it happens. I'm not one to treasure my virginity."

Flora and I nodded in understatement. We understood Musa, she doesn't care about that type of thing as long as it is with someone she can be comfortable around.

"I am," Bloom suddenly piped in. "I want to feel ready when it happens. And I want it to be romantic, with someone I truly, truly trust."

"Sky?" Musa snorted.

"If he happens to be the one, then yes." Bloom nodded. "I wouldn't mind."

"We know," I chuckled in amusement. "You can't tear your eyes away from him for even a second."

Bloom shrugged with a smile. "I know he likes it."

"Disgusting!" Musa threw her hands up in the air. "I always leave when you two start because I know, Bloom, that in the back of your head you're undressing him and that he's undressing you." She shuddered. "Watching you two is like watching two horny rabbits jumping around."

"Don't compare animals to them," Flora protested, her cheeks flushed by the grand amount of sex talk.

"But it's true," Musa whined. "I know Aisha can back me up. Just wait until tomorrow."

* * *

Tomorrow came sooner than I thought, and in less than an hour, the girls were coming to dress up for the party together.

"Hey, Stell," Mom came into my room just when I got out of the shower. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," I breathed out an answer. "What's up?"

Mom shrugged and placed the curler I had asked for on top of my vanity. "Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were feeling," she said. "about the party." She finished.

"A bit nervous," I admitted. "but I'll be okay, I know Blake will there for me."

Mom laughed and suddenly, the bell rang, signaling that the girls were here. "I know he will," she smiled warmly. "Keep me posted every two hours, alright?" she pointed at me sternly, going downstairs to let the girls in.

I laughed to myself and put on a fluffy white robe around my body. I already took my makeup out and the girls said there were going to come here with their faces done so we don't experience any rush.

"We're here!" Bloom sang, coming into my room and throwing herself to my bed. The girls followed behind. "We have to hurry because Blake is coming in less than an hour and we don't want to ruin the moment for the both of you."

"Agreed," Aisha nodded. "I don't want to see you two get all mushy in front of me."

"Fine," I threw my hands up in the air, starting to apply my makeup. "I'll be quick, you guys change."

"Hey, did you know Tecna bailed on us?" Musa asked once she got comfortable in one of my bean bags.

"What?" I asked, my forehead furrowed. "Why?"

"She's going on a date with Timmy." Flora told me with a broad smile. "They're going to this incredible amusement park and then Timmy will take her to her favorite restaurant."

"Looks like she'll have a blast," I commented, putting on some blush on my cheeks. My makeup was natural so all I had to apply was concealer, mascara, lipstick and blush. I normally don't use foundation because it gives me pimples.

"Aisha and I are done," Bloom commented, coming out of my bathroom looking as fabulous as ever. Aisha didn't go with us to the mall because she had volleyball practice, but still, she managed to get an amazing navy blue fit that looked glorious on her.

"Come on, Flo," Musa dragged Flora to my bathroom.

"How did volleyball practice go, Aisha?" I asked her, finishing my makeup with a nude lip-gloss.

"Great," she beamed. "Coach said I could be the team's MVP again."

"When haven't you been the captain of a team?" Bloom asked curiously.

"Never," Aisha shrugged. "But the volleyball boys were there and all the girls could think about is how their ass would look." She rolled her eyes. "I swear I saw Elena sending the new boy, Brandon, heart eyes with her ass."

"Such a man-whore," Bloom muttered to which I nodded in agreement.

Elena was Khloe's friend. They can't stand each other but fraternize anyway because they're popular and good looking.

"We are done as well," Flora announced after a while.

"Guess is my turn then," I murmured to myself, grabbing the dress from the closet and going to the bathroom. "Excuse me, girls."

I sighed and stared at the dress for a while. My makeup looked flawless and my messy updo complemented the dress shape perfectly. I wanted this night to be perfect, because it felt a lot like a date. I wanted to make sure Blake truly feels what I feel so I can admit my feelings.

A text from my phone broke my thoughts and I practically had to throw the clothes on top of the counter to find it. I turned my phone around and saw a text . . . from Blake.

**Blake:** Be there in five. Can't wait to see you ;)

I giggled to myself and wrote back something. I put my phone down and snatched the dress from its hanger. It fit me like a glove and all I had to do was throw it over my head. I put on my glittery heels and came out of the room. A chorus of wolf-whistles rang along as I giggled in appreciation.

"Thanks girls," I smiled at them. "But I'm extremely sorry to cut this off." I grabbed my phone and my purse from my vanity. "Blake is near."

"Then off we go," Musa said, grabbing her stuff as well. "We'll see you at the party."

"Alright," I took them down to the front door and bid them goodbye. I then searched for my mother, trying to buy Blake some time.

"You look wonderful, Stell," she smiled. "It's a good thing I sent your father away, he wouldn't have let you go out like this." She joked. "Even though it's not revealing."

I chuckled and gazed outside. From a distance I could see Blake's car pulling up. "He's here," I mumbled and mom squeezed my arm in reassurance.

"Be safe," she said before going upstairs. I nodded and took a big breath. Blake was already here so I decided to meet him outside instead of him going up to my door.

"Hey," I greeted him with a smile as he got out of his car. He looked handsome, donning a white collared shirt and black jeans. "You look handsome." I told him, enveloping him in a tight, intimate hug.

He hugged me back and when we separated he left his hand on the small of my back. His fingers sent shivers through my spine as his fingers softly caressed the spot.

"And you look gorgeous," he responded, his eyes sparkling under the bright glow of the moon. "As always." He added with a coy smile, leading me to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door for me and waited until I sat comfortably.

"Is Khloe's house far?" I asked once we sat down and Blake started the car.

"Not much," he shook his head. "I'd say about twenty minutes from here if there's no traffic."

* * *

"Is this it?" I asked as I marveled my surroundings with a neutral face.

Blake chuckled and turned off the ignition of the car. "Yeah," he answered. "Why? What did you expect?"

"I don't know," I admitted, honestly, I thought there would be people outside, but the whole lawn is just . . . empty. "It's kind of empty." I told him.

"Wait till you enter," Blake got out of the car and opened the door for me. "Promise me you won't freak out?"

I hesitated and paused for a second. "Should I freak out?"

Blake shrugged, taking my hand in his and leading me inside. "There's going to be a lot of people under the influence who will just spew incoherencies in your face, lots of making out too."

"So it's a lot like a club," I concluded as we neared the door.

"Similar, yes," he nodded.

"Will you be drinking tonight?" I asked before he could opened the door. I know this wouldn't be Blake's first time drinking, but I wanted to know what to expect, I needed to prepare myself to witness him drunk.

Blake paused for a second, his forehead creasing in thought. "I won't if you don't want me to." He finally answered.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I don't want you missing out on all the fun." I told him.

"I'll drink if you drink, I came here to be with you, right?" He smiled, his hand going to the door handle. "Let's just have fun. What happens will be tomorrows problem."

I smiled and nodded. Blake was right, we're seniors, we can blow off some steam just for a while.

* * *

The stark smell of alcohol penetrated my nostrils as soon as I opened the front door. A huge group of students I didn't know were huddled in a circle, chanting some words while Khloe chugged down a drink, when she was done, the group cheered loudly and then went their own ways, some went to kitchen while others stayed dancing. The lights were off and the music was blaring loudly, I can already smell a noise complaint in the future from the neighbors.

"Come on," Blake tugged my wrist and led me to the kitchen. He grabbed two red cups and offered one to me. I raised an eyebrow at him, recalling the conversation we had earlier. "It has little to no alcohol." He said knowingly.

But I still wasn't convinced. "Don't they spike the drinks at parties?" I asked as I took the cup, nonetheless.

"Yeah," he answered, gulping down his drink in a second. "But those are the ones they serve at the bar. I promise these are clean."

"Khloe has a bar?" I asked. I knew her dad had money, but I thought it was the normal 'I'm a few thousand dollars richer' kind of money, not the one that has bars in a house.

Blake hummed and after a while we exited the kitchen. I caught a small glimpse of Bloom's dress and tugged Blake with me. "Bloom!" I called her before she had the chance to move farther away.

"Stell!" she exclaimed and I could see the rest of the girls were with her. She walked over to us. And turned to Blake. "Daniel was looking for you just now, he says it's important." Blake nodded and turned to me assuring that he'll be back in no time. I just nodded and turned my attention back to Bloom. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing, really," she shrugged. "We just arrived, but Musa and Riven already excluded themselves from us. They're probably dancing right now."

"I guess the dress worked then," I giggled, happy for Musa. Bloom and I kept talking for a while until Sky came in and interrupted our conversation.

"Girls," he greeted with a smile and I returned it with a small wave. "Would you like to join us? We're playing beer pong." He asked and I could see Bloom blushing.

I knew that Bloom would love to say yes to the invitation, but knowing her, she'll also say no because she knows I don't want to. So I decided to do something nice for her and accepted. She threw me a surprise glance but I just shrugged it off. I know the game consists of drinking, but I'll be with the boys, they protect me like I'm one of their daughters.

"Awesome," Sky grinned, placing his arm on Bloom's shoulders. "Follow me."

We followed Sky to what seemed to be a lounge room. A massive wood table sat comfortably in the middle, adorned by two pyramids of red cups.

"Alright, who's first? Bloom's with me." Sky announced, throwing a wink at Bloom. I could see from my peripheral vision that Flora and Helia were in the room, but they seemed like they wouldn't play and Musa and Riven were outside with Aisha and Nabu.

"We'll go first," An unfamiliar yet familiar voice spoke behind me and my heart skipped a beat. I may not talk to him on a regular basis, but he's made himself so popular that I'm sure I'll recognize that deep, rich voice when I turned around, my assumptions were right, Brandon Shields was standing there looking all delicious and hot with his tight black pants and an even tighter blue polo shirt. It was truly maddening the way his looks made me swoon over him.

"Unless you want them to go first," he continued with a shrug when he noticed I was rooted to my spot, shocked. "No?"

I shook my head and sent him a subtle glare. So much for trying to steer clear of him, I scoffed mentally. "We'll go first." I agreed, walking to stand next to my _teammate._

He smirked and grabbed a white ping pong ball from the table. He threw it across the table and fortunately inserted it into the cup. With a victorious smirk, he handed me a ball as Sky offered to chug the first drink.

"Prepare to get drunk, guys." Brandon smirked once again when I inserted the ball. Bloom sent me a glare, chugging down her up.

I chuckled, finding it amusing. Maybe coming to this party wasn't all that bad. After all, _you're only a senior once._

* * *

After Brandon and I won the first round, the next couple ones were a blur. I've never drank so much and it showed. I was so drunk that I officially let loose. Brandon was not the boy I thought he was, though that might be the alcohol speaking. But he was funny, he had a very good sense of humor and he actually refrained himself from acting like the douche from school.

"I don't think I can handle another round, guys." Bloom collapsed on the nearest couch. She was the kind of girl that drank and then slept. Alcohol made her sleepy.

"I agree," Sky chuckled, taking a seat beside Bloom and placing his hand on her thigh. I raised my brow at that. "Maybe I should take you to your house?" he asked her and I rolled my eyes, knowing damn well where he was going.

But I ignored it and turned around only to find that Brandon had already left the room. With a furrowed forehead, I exited the lounge, circling my surroundings. That's when I caught a glimpse of Blake laughing with his friends. My eyes widened, suddenly remembering I came to this party with him.

_Not with Brandon._

I mentally cursed at myself and walked towards him, an apologetic frown etched across my face. "Blake," I breathed out, my insides feeling queasy as the alcohol started to make an introduction.

"Stell!" his blue eyes brightened when he saw me and I immediately forgot about everything else. It was just me and him. "Where have you been?"

"I was with Bloom and Sky," I omitted Brandon's name because I knew he wouldn't like knowing I was hanging out with him. "Sorry I wasn't with you." I apologized, taking his hands in mine.

"Don't sweat it, doll." He winked at me and I paused for a second. _Doll?_ He must be pretty darn drunk to call me that. "You weren't gone that long." He smiled. "Want to go outside? This place is starting to get hot."

I nodded because honestly, the place was getting hot. We walked hand in hand to the terrace of Khloe's house but before we stepped outside, I caught a glimpse of Brandon, making out with some random girl.

_Guess I spoke too soon_, I thought dryly. And here I was thinking that being a player was just façade.

I was so mad at myself for allowing to think of Brandon otherwise that in an instant, I was about to fall when my feet hit the railing of the sliding door. I felt an intense pain in my left foot but I ignored it, because the next thing I knew, I my face would meet the floor.

Luckily, Blake stepped in before I fell and grabbed me by the waist. His warm hands steadied my body and brought me closer to him so that my back was pressed against his strong chest. He leaned into my ear and I shivered when his hot breath hit my ear. "Careful," he whispered hotly and I didn't know what came over me, but the air was thick with tension. And it wasn't from awkwardness.

_It was from desire._

I turned around softly, making sure his hands stayed on my waist. His eyes connected with mine and that was all I needed to break my resolve.

I love you, I tried to say, but instead I moaned his name when his lips crashed with mine. "Blake . . ." I whispered, responding the kiss in an instant, my hands crawling up his chest.

His hands squeezed my waist with want as my lips parted to grant him permission. My hands were at his hair, tugging at those soft, curly strands of his. The kiss was something I'venever imagined I could feel. It was mind-blowing, sexy and full of passion. I knew everybody could see us, but I didn't care. Not when Blake's lips were leaving me in a state of mind I've never been in.

* * *

**Guest:** Hey, guest! I know your pain, you want faster updates, I do too, but like I mentioned earlier I am full of schoolwork. Add to that that I'm a very lazy writer and I write really, really slow. I want to clarify that when I say that the chapters are already written, I mean that I wrote what I wanted to happen on a piece of paper. It'sjust small information for me to not forget the story line. On that note, I'll to update the next chapter earlier if I can. Thank you for your support though, it's very needed from my part.

**To all of you:** Yes! More Brella moments are coming, but remember, Stella doesn't like Brandon that much since he's a player, so them being in a relationship might take a few chapters.

I really hope you like this chapter, look at it as if it was a filler because the story line just started.

**Be SAFE!**


	4. The Practice

**Author's note:** This is a semi-early chapter that I scrambled at the last minute. I wrote it yesterday and went to sleep at one o'clock so I hope this chapter captures everyone's attention. I did include a brief Brella moment and there's a bit of smut for Blake and Stella. Also, I just realized that the ship name for Blake and Stella might be the same as Stella and Brandon's, just instead it's going to have an L instead of an R. Please review a different ship name for Blake and Stella. I need it. I was thinking Kella? No?

* * *

**Chapter four: **The Practice

* * *

I absolutely _abhor_ chemistry.

The class was just not made for me. No matter how much I tried to pay attention to it, my mind would just swerve to another place in boredom. And no matter how much I tried to avoid it, that place was the memory of my kiss with Blake.

I can't seem to stop thinking about it, yet I'm not complaining. I don't think I'll ever complain as long as his lips are next to mine. Our first kiss together was extraordinary, like something I've never experienced before. Even after we parted away we kept kissing because we couldn't get enough of each other. It was up until the jerk Brandon snapped at us and pushed us out of the way so he could go to the terrace. He seemed pissed at something, probably because his slut of the night left, I had thought in the moment, shrugging off his jackass attitude and returning my attention to the boy that has left me breathless for so many times.

My attraction to Blake was fatal, there's no denying that. We've known each other for a long time and each year, our friendship just keeps escalating into something more intense. Something stronger. And as much as we try to ignore that spark, neither of us do something about it.

Why?

I don't know. Personally, I don't want our friendship to end just because we didn't work out as boyfriend and girlfriend. The girls always tell me that friendships are better kept as friendships, if we take it to the next step, we might endanger what we currently have.

_And I don't want that._

* * *

"You're not going to eat?" I questioned Bloom, unwrapping my leftover pasta from yesterday.

"Can't," she responded with a grimace. "I have calculus next period and I just found out I missed an entire lesson the day I was absent. I have to learn it now."

"You're not going to learn it, it's a very complex lesson." Aisha remarked with a shrug and Flora sent her a glare. "What? I already took the test and I found it extremely difficult. Specially that problem, it was just impossible."

"Really?" Tecna mused. "I thought the test was a piece of cake."

"That's because you're Tecna, there's no way in hell you'll fail one of Bancroft's tests." Musa pointed out. "And Bloom, Aisha is shit at maths, don't listen to her advice."

Aisha frowned in mid-bite, processing the words slowly. "Hey!" she argued. "I happen to be excellent at math. I just didn't study enough for this exam."

"You never do," Tecna deadpanned and Musa started laughing hysterically. Aisha just huffed and continued eating her salad.

Bloom smiled weakly and went back to her index cards. Flora noticed and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I took the test as well and it was easy. Bancroft let us use the index cards for two minutes."

"Really?" Bloom blinked incredulously.

Tecna nodded. "Yeah, apparently the others were having trouble executing the problems."

"Awesome," I grinned in delight, relieved that I didn't have to stress at the last minute because I had to study.

"We're lucky to have him as our teacher." Musa nodded in agreement, dusting her hands and throwing the wrapped paper of her hamburger to the nearest trash. She popped a mint into her mouth and turned to me.

"How are things with Blake?" she questioned with a nod. "Have you talked to him yet?"

I shook my head with a sad sigh. "Things are awkward between us." I confessed in a whisper, gazing at his figure from across the room.

"You did make out in front of everyone at the party," Aisha pointed out. "I saw you guys, you looked so drunk."

I blushed as I remembered the way everyone looked at us when we parted after a while. They were used to seeing Blake in a situation like that, but me? Everyone thought I was high on something because that's not my usual self. I'm bold, but not to that extent. "I was drunk. Sky invited us —" I pointed at Bloom and then at me. " — to play beer pong and since I knew she was going to turn him down because of me I agreed."

"She ended up teaming with Brandon," Bloom grinned wickedly. "They won, but he left as soon as the game ended. I heard he slept with Khloe's older sister, can you imagine that? He tapped both sisters in under a month. That's got to be in a record book."

I snorted in disgust. "I told you, he's a player." I concluded airily, though deep down, I felt disgusted. Who hasn't that boy slept with?

"Where does he take them?" Tecna questioned curiously. "To his room? Don't his parents teach him some manners?"

"They're rich, Tec," Musa pointed out, stealing one of Flora's baked fries. "He was probably raised by nannies."

"And he has a car. I imagine that's where he takes them." Bloom theorized.

"Gross," Flora shuddered. "I can't imagine being with such a shameless boy." she added and we all nodded in agreement.

He's a player. None of us can imagine ourselves with a person like that.

* * *

"Alright," Musa crossed her slender arms over her chest. "You need to stop chickening out and go talk to him. He kissed you back, that means there are feelings from his part. What are you so scared about?"

I exhaled slowly, watching from the bleachers Blake excel his volleyball practice. "I'm scared he'll tell me he kissed me back because he was drunk. That it was all a mistake."

"Well it clearly wasn't," Musa pointed out. "Stell, he likes you, there's no way of telling otherwise."

"Yeah?" I questioned softly, my gaze still fixed upon him.

"Yeah," Musa nodded with a reassuring smile. "He's whipped. Just ask Gavin."

"I'm not going to ask Gavin if Blake really likes me," I scoffed, eyeing my friend weirdly and she shrugged.

"Better that than nothing," she whispered teasingly and I rolled my eyes, returning my attebtion to the practice.

Coach placed two team captains, Brandon being captain of the right side and Blake being captain of the left side. So far no one had scored a point because the game had just barely begun, but Coach says that whoever's team wins two sets of 25 points first, is the winner. Meaning that the captain of the winning team will get to play not only in every game, but he'll also be acknowledged to some universities when the time comes.

This was a huge opportunity for Blake because not only will he be able to improve his skills in every game, but he'll also make a name for himself and be the first boy the universities want to give a scholarship to. If he somehow ended up losing this game, his whole confidence will break and his chances at getting a complete scholarship might be tarnished.

"Man, Brandon sure is good," Musa commented to herself as Brandon just landed the first point for his team. I could see Blake's eye twitch even from the distance, and I swear I wanted nothing more than to run down there and tell him he's got this, but I couldn't, all because we haven't talked about that damn mind-blowing kiss.

...

By this point, the first set just ended and Brandon's team won with five points in advantage. Blake's head hung down and his teammates tried to cheer him up but it was no use. I was seriously debating on going down there to comfort him, but something held me back and I just couldn't move. My limbs were paralyzed, frozen. All I needed was a slight push and I would be next to Blake in a heartbeat.

"Go," Musa pushed my shoulder softly, urging me to go down there.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"I said go," she repeated. "He needs you."

I paused briefly, my gaze returning to Blake. My only comfort was knowing that he needed me, and I knew I would regret it if I didn't wish him luck and he lost.

So I went down there and pushed every person that came in my way. I still had a minute before the game restarted and that was more than enough. Finally, I reached Blake.

"Hey," I started with a friendly smile, he turned his attention to me and almost choked on the water he was drinking. I frowned, tentatively reaching out to rub his back softly. I gathered some courage and dropped my hand from his back. With a sigh, I started rambling."I know we're not really speaking because of what happened at Khloe's," my frown deepening when I mentioned that. "but I just wanted you to know that you have my support, even if you don't want to talk to me or see me, I'll still cheer for you."

"Thank you," he smiled adoringly, cupping my cheek with his left hand. "I really needed your support."

I chuckled bashfully and brought my face down while his hand still cupped my cheek. "You're welcomed." I whispered with a small coy grin, bringing my face back up.

His smile faltered slightly as our gazes grew heated. "I still want to talk to you," he whispered, leaning down and placing his forehead against mine. He smiled and I felt his hand travel from my cheek to my hair, caressing it lightly. "In fact," he began, his voice barely there and his eyes shining in anticipation. "I still want to kiss you." he confessed.

I gulped when I heard the passion dripping from his words. I was nervous, but I was excited. He still wants to kiss me? I'd be dammed if I let this opportunity pass. So I leaned further until our lips almost touched. I paused, my gaze locking with his. "I want to kiss you too."

Blake grinned at my confession and swooped me into another mind-blowing kiss. I immediately responded, feeling lightheaded and placed my hand on top of his, caressing it softly. The kiss was brief, we parted before the bell rang and with one last lingering look, he returned to the game, his motivation now bigger than ever.

I grinned like a loon, meeting Musa's eyes in the crowd and sending her a big thumbs up, glad that I followed her advice. I sat next to Blake's sports bag and not once did I take my eyes off of him.

…

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of chocolate brown eyes watched the couple with envious eyes. He knew Blake was a great player, and he also knew that he had one hell of a motivating friend but Brandon wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of winning. Not when he was so close at winning himself.

* * *

A chorus of 'Oh's' rang across the gym as Brandon spiked the ball harshly to the other side of the court. This was the last set of the game, one won by Brandon's team and the other by Blake's. The score board was tied and the game depended on that one person in Blake's team. If he managed to receive Brandon's spike then there might be a chance for Blake's team to win. But if he didn't, then Brandon's team immediately claims victory.

With everyone's eyes on him, Joshua followed the ball, trying to save it, but he was too slow, the ball hit the floor before he hit it. Everyone cheered for the winning team while Blake's team sulked in defeat. No one blamed him because they knew Brandon's spike was too strong to take, but they were still mad that they didn't win.

Stella watched the scene in awe. She was one-hundred percent sure that Blake had this game in the back pocket of his trousers, but of course Brandon had to damage it like he always does.

She was personally fuming with what just happened. She couldn't believe Coach cheered for the winning team when Brandon pulled a stunt like that. He may be professionally trained, but these boys have only been training for a couple of years. He knew that, so why did he have to show off like that? Just to elevate his pride?

"Hey—" Blake approached her but Stella had about it with Brandon's boasting. He wasn't a team player and he had to be stopped.

Stella ignored Blake's calling and marched towards Brandon's side, a determined look on her face. She stopped just behind him and tried to ignore his towering height when she cleared her throat.

He turned around, an eyebrow raised at the perfect angle. He took her small body in and smirked, he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for to speak. "What?"

"You're really ignorant," she told him hotly. "You really think you can come here and win just because your mommy bought you a trainer? Haven't you had enough opportunities? Why don't you just step back and let others have a chance of spotlight?"

Brandon stared at her in confusion. Had she really come to him to scold him for winning? "I don't understand." Brandon said. "Why am I at fault?"

"Because you're a jackass. You have the money to enter any college you want without a problem yet you're robbing others from the opportunity."

Brandon laughed, he really couldn't belive this girl. Who did she think she was to just come and shout at him in front of everyone for winning? "Robbing others? I'm merely building a future for myself. I'm sorry that I had the privilege to grow up with some extra help but that won't stop me from winning because you know what?" he paused. "My parents aren't paying shit. My brothers already have a scholarship of their own so it's only fair that I have mine. So please, leave and tell your little boyfriend to suck it up and handle it like a true seventeen year old."

"Are you really insulting him again?" Stella nose flared with fury. "Have you forgotten what I said? I'll tell Griselda."

"You tell her whatever you want," he replied rudely. "You're not going to dictate my life with your pathetic threats."

"Fine, then." Stella relented with a shrug. "Can't wait to see you benched for the next game." She said before leaving.

It was official. Brandon Shields better watch his back.

* * *

I went back to Blake and grabbed his hands, pulling his towards Griselda's office. Brandon really thought he could just insult Blake like that and I'll let it slide. He gets on my nerves so quickly that at this point I don't care if I'll ruin his reputation. He ruined Blake's future career, it's only fair.

"Stell," Blake spoke from behind me. "Where are we going?"

"To Griselda's," I replied, dragging him alone. "I'm going to tell her about Brandon and Khloe."

"W-what?" he stuttered. "Why? What did he say to you?"

"He's an ass, that's reason enough."

Blake chuckled. "Took you long enough to realize that."

"I already knew that, I just didn't do anything about it." I pointed out with a smile. I finally reached Griselda's office and told Blake to wait for me outside. I knocked on Griselda's door and stepped inside. There she was handling some paperwork.

"Solaria," she greeted in surprise. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here to tell you about something disturbing I saw." I began with no means of backing out.

"What is it?" she took off her glasses and pushed her hands together. "Is it about the school staff?"

I shook my head. "No, it's about Khloe and Brandon, the new guy." I said.

"Yes, I know who he is." She nodded. "What's wrong with them?"

I shifted uncomfortably and sighed. "I found them indulging in sexual activity the other day, Miss. They were in the gym's bathroom."

"Really?" she inquired in surprise. "What kind of sexual activity? Was it oral?"

"No, Miss. They were both naked and pressed against the wall." I explained.

"I see," she pondered. "And when was this?"

"About two weeks ago." I responded.

"Why are you telling me now, then?"

"Because he threatened me into not saying anything." I told her, exhaling a bit of air.

"Oh, so he had sex in a public bathroom and threatened you?" she said to herself. "Thank you, Solaria. I'll inform his parents and Faragonda. You said the girl was Khloe?"

"Yes, from my grade."

"Alright, thanks, I'll look into it." She said, looking for something on her desktop.

"Your welcome," I wished her a good afternoon and left her office, finding Blake sitting across the room.

He looked up when he saw me exit and stood up almost immediately. "Everything alright?" he questioned in concern.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I assured him. "What about you? Are you okay?"

He shrugged, taking my hand and leading me back to the gym to retrieve his gym bag. "I'm sad I lost," he murmured softly. "But I can't do anything about it, Brandon is great at volleyball and we knew it was somehow going to end bad for us."

"Hey," I nudged his side with my elbow. "You're amazing at it, don't doubt yourself just because you lost to a highly trained teenager."

Blake smiled and offered his arm when he finished retrieving everything from his bag. "Want to spend the afternoon with me? Mom is making lasagna."

I smiled, placing my hand on his arm. "Sure," I nodded. "We still have a conversation pending anyway."

* * *

"Oh my God, I forgot how full your mother's food always left me." I groaned, throwing my body on Blake's comfortable bed. "I feel like I just gained three pounds."

"You still look beautiful." Blake murmured, taking off his shoes and climbing next to me. He had showered while his mother was doing food so he was left in a comfortable set of gray sweatpants and no shirt.

I pushed my body up and supported it on my elbows. I raised an eyebrow at him and ruffled his semi-wet hair. "We still have to talk about the kiss." I reminded him with a teasing smile.

"What about it?" he questioned, his blue eyes penetrating mine. "I kissed you, you kissed me back and I don't know about you but I liked it." He admitted, pushing himself in a sitting position.

My eyes wandered from his chest to his eyes and blushed at the intensity. "You liked it?"

Blake's hand landed on mine, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I loved it." He grinned. "And that kiss at the gym? I loved it even more."

I continued to blush in content. "But that was like a peck, nothing compared to the one we had at Khloe's party."

"But weren't sober there, I just remember kissing you, not how it felt." He explained.

"Well I liked the one at Khloe's more. It felt more passionate." I chuckled, leaning into his chest and breathing in his scent. "I just wish I remembered it a little bit more. I don't like that it feels like a blur."

"You wish you remembered it?" He asked, bringing his face down to mine, his crystal eyes penetrating my soul.

I gulped at our proximity and nodded shyly. I was sure I resembled at tomato by now but I didn't care. Blake certainly didn't care either.

"Why don't we try it out now that we're sober and alone? We don't have a crowd like the last two times."

I laughed at that and gazed at his plump lips, they were inviting me and I don't deny an invitation. "I would love that." I whispered, enclosing his lips with mine.

His hand instantly landed on my cheek, holding me at a better angle. His lips softly caressed mine until I felt his tongue delineate my bottom lip, waiting for an entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue collided with mine in a powerful dance. He growled impatiently, dropping his hands to my waist and arching my back closer to his body. He allowed my hands to explore his naked chest as our limbs tangled in ecstasy. It wasn't until I felt his hand drop even lower to my thigh that I moaned huskily into his mouth. He groaned with want and dropped his head to my neck, caressing it with soft kisses and suctioning on it.

"Stella . . ." he whispered in my ear, biting my earlobe softly. He continued his gentle ministrations as his hands landed on the bottoms of my uniform shirt. I knew were this was going yet I didn't stop him. Why? Because it felt way too damn good.

He pried open the bottoms and took off my shirt, exposing my upper underwear. He left my ear and traveled from my neck to the inside of my chest. His hand shifted from under him and before I knew it, he had a hand of my breast, squeezing it through the fabric. I didn't dare tell him to take my bra off, but I didn't stop him either. Instead I encouraged him further by releasing a low moan. His fingers continued to travel further until they were standing on the inside of my thigh, he tried to go to that secret spot, but I clamped my legs together, trapping his hand between them.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, his eyes full of concern. Both of our breathings were heavy, but I managed to take his hand off me and climb off of him.

"I'm not ready," I whispered, retrieving my shirt from the floor and putting it on. He faced my back, but I could feel him restraining from touching me again.

"It's okay," he spoke, taking a seat next to me. He placed an arm across my shoulders and I leaned into him. "We don't have to do this today."

I smiled and snuggled deeper. "Thanks. I just don't feel comfortable doing it when your whole family is downstairs knowing one of them can barge in at any second."

"I understand." He said. "I don't want you to feel pressured anyway."

"I don't," I assured him. "But thank you for understanding."

* * *

Did you really think they were going to sleep together? Nah. I plan on much more chapters before the time comes for Stella to lose it.

So . . . what did you think of the chapter?

I know is a bit short, its approximately 3,600 words, but I wanted you guys to know what happens between the days of them. The next chapter, however, is one you guys should look forward, Brella's relationship is going to start growing and I sense some jealousy from both sides of males.

Also, I'm thinking of posting another story I have planned. Should I? And if you want, I can post the summary of it in the next chapter.

I again apologize for the length, I hope the smut satisfies the mayority of you guys. And some stuff seems rushed, specially the last part, I'm so sorry, like I said, I wrote it yesterday at one a.m and now I;m editing it at 10 p.m. My schedule is really messed up.

Have a safe day!


	5. The track team

**Author's note:** So I've been pondering a lot. I'm a huge procrastinator and I try to avoid things as much as I can. I didn't know what to write for this chapter because even though I wrote down what I wanted to happen, its just the main idea. I don't have the ability to write about other stuff that isn't important. Its been a huge dilemma for me because I'm trying to write long chapters for you guys, but I find it so hard because the story hasn't picked up yet. There's not much happening since Stella and Brandon don't know each other yet and I'm trying to steer clear of the cliche stuff like paint fight, food fight, finding each other naked and stuff like that but I realized something. All of that doesn't matter. I know you guys hate short chapters but at the moment, they make me happy. So you'll see short chapters, yes, but I promise you'll see a difference once the story line starts to pick up. Plus, you guys don't have to worry because I'll try to not leave the chapter in a cliffhanger, when I say short chapters I mean about 3k to 4k and I'm also planning on making this story EXTREMELY dramatic.

* * *

**Chapter five: **The track team

* * *

**Stella's POV:**

I sighed in annoyance as I made my way towards the principal's office. I woke up with this wonderful feeling that this day was going to be amazing only to have that dream taken down by the beautiful news that Blake was catching a cold and that he wouldn't be able to attend school for the next two days.

We had kissed yesterday and I can feel these butterflies in my stomach everytime I think of him. It wasn't my first kiss but it felt magical, no boy has ever made me feel like that. My sense of passion and lust had been awaken by the most beautiful boy out there.

That kiss was meant to end some other way, but I couldn't find myself engaging in that sort of activity. It felt early for me. Thankfully, Blake understood and we ended watching movies with never-ending cuddles and soft, stolen kisses. Mom picked me up when she was on her way home from work and Blake called me to tell me he was going to jog around his neighborhood, that must be why he caught a cold.

Still, I couldn't wait to see him. And now more than I'm currently feuding with the school's new king. Which speaking off hasn't said a word since yesterday. I saw him earlier and he seemed just fine. Maybe he's used to being the disappointment of the family, he's always the one damaging the Shields name.

I threw my thoughts aside as I neared Faragonda's office. I knocked the door quietly and waited for someone to open the door. A few seconds later the door opened and revealed a welcoming Faragonda and a lovely couple that somehow reminded me of someone. I smiled at them and took a seat at Faragonda's request.

"Good morning, Stella," Faragonda greeted, taking a seat. "Meet Brandon's parents; Meredith and Alex Shields." she gestured to them and my eyes widened, not expecting this outcome at all.

"It's nice to meet you, Stella." Mrs. Shields greeted, her smile welcoming.

"You too," I responded vaguely, plastering one of my fake smiles. My day just kept getting worse. When I snitched on Brandon I certainly didn't expect to have a talk with his parents shortly after.

"So after Meredith and Alex heard about Brandon's . . . rebellious rendevous, they felt like they wanted to have a talk with the girl that caught him and Khloe." Faragonda began to explain the situation. "Possibly to apologize on his behalf?" Faragonda questioned the parents. It seemed like she didn't know exactly why they wanted to have a talk with me either.

I was about to object, to tell them that they didn't owe me anything on his behalf, but Mrs. Shields beat me to it, placing her perfectly manicured hand on top of mine. "Brandon's a really good boy, Stella." she began, her eyes shining with invisible tears. "We won't apologize on his behalf because it was his mistake -"

"But we want you to feel comfortable telling us if you ever find yourself in that situation again," Mr. Shields continued his wife's sentence with his deep, rough voice. "Brandon possesses a very impulsive nature, and though we know that is no excuse for him threatening you, specially when he was the one at fault, we promise he's being medically treated and medicated. He's not a threat to you or the school."

I stared, astonished. The Shields just released a major secret of his son that I'm certain he doesn't want anyone to know. But that secret unfolds so many misteries about his persona. The boy probably suffers some mental or emotional issues for him to get medicated. Is that why he sleeps around? Is that his coping mechanism? Knowing now about his problem made my perspective on him change just a tad. He hid his sickness so well and acted like a normal teenage boy that it was so hard to understand what he suffers from.

Sensing my incredulity, Mrs. Shields smiled sadly and sighed. "Please don't tell anyone. My son would hate it if he knew we told you. Heck, he hates everyone we tell. The last person he told left him because she was scared, I hope it doesn't happen again."

"Its not," I assured them. "We don't talk much. I just came to Griselda to let her know and avoid having another awkward encounter like that." So that's not the entire reason why I told Griselda but how was I supposed to tell a pair of heartbroken parents that his son's anger issues pissed me and that was why I decided to tell?

"Thank you for your honesty, Stella." Faragonda piped in with a stern nod. "We'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

I nodded, happy this meeting had ended and stood up. As soon as I did so Faragonda told me to sick back down. I obeyed, going back to my seat with a frown. A second later, Faragonda bid Brandon's parents goodbye and they left the office, leaving me alone with my principal.

"Is there something wrong?" I queried, gripping the edge of my uniform skirt.

Faragonda sighed and closed a file just to open another at the same time. "The board was reviewing the students files yesterday and we came across yours. Excellent grades, enough community service hours . . . but no extracurricular activity." she frowned and my eyebrows shut up at the information. "I hope you know you have to be a part of something to be admitted into college, Stella."

"I-I do," I stuttered with a frown. "I guess I must've forgotten to apply to a club." I gripped my head in frustration. "Is it too late to apply to something?"

Faragonda shook her head no and my shoulders sagged in relief. "There's a catch though," she pointed out quickly. "Its a sports club," she said seriously and my eyes widened in horror. "The track team."

"The track team?" I repeated dubiously. "I don't think I'm cut out for that." I admitted.

"I know, Stella." Fragonda rubbed her forehead tiredly. "But its the only club with a spot available."

"Fine," I relented with a sigh. "When are tryouts?"

"Today," she answered. "You can wear your P.E uniform."

"Alright," I mumbled dejectedly. "Thank you for informing me. Is that all?"

"Of course. You can continue with your day."

* * *

"You had to see that coming," Bloom commented casually as we made our way towards our lockers. "You haven't been part of anything since we started high school."

"Because I don't want to," I defended myself. "For this exact same reason. I hate sports."

"Just suck at it," Bloom advised with a shrug. "That way Coach benches you, you don't play, and voila, you're part of a team by doing nothing."

My smile faltered as I sent her a glare. "I'm pretty sure no one can bench you in the track team. You run until you drop."

"You're screwed then." Bloom disclosed instantly and I sent her another glare. "What? You can't run. Not even to save your life."

I pondered her comment and agreed a moment later. "True." I sighed and closed my locker, leaning against it as I waited for Bloom to finish doing hers. "Hey, so that wasn't the only thing Faragonda wanted earlier."

"It wasn't?"

I shook my head. "Brandon's parents wanted to talk to me, you know, since I told Griselda he threatened me not to tell about him and Khloe."

Bloom's eyes widened, closing her locker door in surprise. "Holy shit. Want did they want?"

"Nothing. They just wanted to assure me that Brandon wasn't a bad person. Apparently he's being medicated."

"What? Why?" Bloom prompted. "Is he on drugs?"

"No, nothing like that." I refuted. "They said something about him being incredibly impulsive so I think he's taking meds to prevent lashing out at any moment."

"Woah," Bloom breathed out in surprise. "I did not see that coming."

"I know right?" I nodded, still surprised myself. "But don't tell anyone. If his secret gets out they'll it was me who told."

"My lips are sealed," she promised and a wicked smile appeared on her glossy lips. "Though I don't know about yours. Come on, I want to know everything that happened yesterday with Blake. And I mean everything."

I blushed as I recalled yesterdays event. We entered the English classroom and I told her everything.

* * *

"So Faragonda's forcing you to try out for the track team?" Blake chuckled and I could hear his voice stuffy. "Awesome. Now we get to spend more time together."

"Awesome for you," I huffed furiously. "I hate running. And she's not forcing me, I have to do this wether I like it or not."

"Don't sweat it. The track team's easier than you think." He claimed. "Though you don't run much so you have to be careful you don't pass out."

"I passed out playing hide and seek in ninth grade." I snorted a laugh, making Blake laugh as well.

"Just be careful. I'm sure nothing like that will happen and if it does, I'm comfortable knowing Aisha is there to help you." He said and I nodded.

"I'm totally following whatever she does." I confessed with a shrug.

"That's probably a good idea," he smiled. "And I hate to say this, but I have to go. Mom is forcing me to eat."

I laughed. "That's sweet," I told him. "Take care, I'll call later." I bid him goodbye and ended the call.

With a dejected sigh, I looked at myself in the mirror. The P.E uniform consisted of a red sport shorts and a grey sweatshirt with the school's logo on it. It wasn't an ugly uniform, but I don't look good in sweatshirts and I hate the fact that everyone will see my boobs jump every time I took a stride.

"Hey," Aisha smiled, sticking her head through the door. "Coach is starting."

I nodded and with one last look in the mirror, I stepped outside. I instantly met the small group of students that were trying out and in them was Brandon. He was sitting next to Sky, checking out his next prey's ass. I rolled my eyes at his pig ways and placed all of my attention on the Coach.

Coach blew his whistle and we all stopped talking and started paying attention to him. "Do we have everyone here?" Coach asked Aisha and she nodded. "Alright, track is not hard, you just got to be consistent. Today, I want all of you to run 2 miles. After that, I'm going to place some hurdles and you're going to jump over them." he instructed and I gulped, fearing for my future. When everyone nodded in agreement, he turned to Brandon. "You, my boy, are in the hot seat. Blow my mind away and then I'll consider putting you on the team."

Brandon frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. I felt a tad guilt y because he was on the hot seat because of me, but then I remembered he was a douche and he deserved it.

Coach smiled and everyone got into a line. As soon as everyone was prepped, he blew his whistle and we all started to run.

Aisha instantly took the lead, not a surprise there since she has long legs and she's fast, but her victory was cut down when Brandon took the lead and I rolled my eyes, if this guy put the same amount of passion in his studies then he wouldn't have a problem entering his dream college. But like every stereotypical fuckboy, he's flunking school.

After a few minutes of running, I could already feel my legs starting to give up. I knew I was not cut out for this yet I still went with it anyway. Everyone tried to talk me out of it but I refused to be denied at my favorite college.

"Pick up, Stell!" Aisha hollered as she passed me for the second time. I huffed and tried to sprint but my effort was in vain. My legs could not deal with this giant track.

A few laps later and the minority of the group already finished the two miles. The minority being the boys and Aisha and another girl. I sighed in relief as I neared my last lap, just one more to go and then all of this bullshit would be over. I wished I was faster because I hated the way Brandon smirked every time I finished a smirk seemed mocking, almost as if he was enjoying seeing me struggle.

* * *

When we all finished our first run, Coach told us to drink a nice bottle of water and rest as he placed the hurdles for our next practice. As soon as I heard the word hurdles, I spit the entire sip of water I had in my mouth and started a coughing fit. Hurdles? I had forgotten all about those. Is he trying to kill me? My legs could barely take a few laps and he wants me to jump over hurdles? Unbelievable.

"I don't think I can do this," I told Aisha as I watched in horror the obstacles. "I'm so tired."

"You can do it. Just jump." She comforted me with a smile. "Remember Coach said he won't cut off anyone from the team. The only one in probation is that jackass and I think he already got off the hot seat. I mean, he passed the school record. He's impressively good at sports."

"He is." I didn't even try to deny it. One glance at him and you could already tell he's physically in shape. "I just want this day to pass already."

"It only gets harder." Aisha laughed, sipping another bottle of water.

I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless. I knew it got harder, and that was shattering my motivation. "Why is he placing the hurdles too close to each other?"

"Because they're supposed to be that way. By the way, don't even think of stopping, as soon as you put your foot down, you got to jump. Otherwise you'll receive a pretty bad fall." Aisha advised.

"Noted," I nodded with dread. Falling would not only make me feel ashamed, but would also give Brandon a reason to laugh.

_But why do I care so much about his opinion?_

* * *

"Girls will go first since I know some of you have cheerleading practice after this. Get in your positions and start after I blow my whistle." Coach instructed before telling the boys to make no comments and to stay quiet.

After everyone got into position, Coach blew his whistle and we started running as fast a we could so we could have a high enough jump. I jumped the first two hurdles and I think I underestimated how difficult this course was because by the third one, my legs were burning. The hurdles were so close together that I didn't have one single second of resting. When I attempted to jump the third hurdle, my right foot got tangled in it because I didn't jump high enough. I could hear my heart pumping in my ears and my breathing quickening as I processed the fact that I was falling and that my foot was still stuck in the hurdle.

I fell with a hard thump. My body ached but not more than my foot. I had twisted it completely when I fell, and I could feel it throbbing. I hissed in pain as I gathered my leg and tried to pull my foot out, but Coach blew his whistle and instantly everyone was surrounding me.

I started to sob uncontrollably, the boys cringed at the sight and Aisha instantly sat next to me trying to soothe my cries. But it was no use, the pain hurt like a bitch and I couldn't bottle it in. Plus, I've never broken a foot so I was hella scared.

Coach squatted down to examine my foot, he cringed while snapping his fingers and demanding for a pack of ice. "I think it's broken." he mumbled to one of the boys and shook his head. "How much pain do you feel on a scale of one to ten?" he asked me, trying to twist my ankle.

I whimpered and he immediately stopped. "Eleven," I whispered brokenly, the tears cascading down my cheeks. I tried to stand up, but the pain was just unbearable.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," he started calmly, taking off the ice pack from my foot. "Nurse Ely is still here. She specializes in these kinds of things so she'll know what to do. Your classmate Brandon is going to take you there, don't try to walk and if he ever puts you down you scream okay?"

I nodded without thinking, not caring Brandon was the one taking me. Brandon cared though, because the second Coach told him to carry me, he frowned and started to whine like a baby. Coach just dismissed him and told him he was still in the hot seat.

A few seconds later, Brandon crouched next to me and sighed. He muttered something and hooked an arm behind my shoulders and another behind my knees.

"You're hurting me," I snapped in pain when he attempted to pick me up.

"Sorry." he mumbled to himself, attempting the second time and succeeding. With a hiss, I grabbed the edge of his shirt and squeezed it as tight as I could.

_The day just kept getting worse._

* * *

"You don't know where you're going." I stated after I saw him pass the same hallway twice.

"Of course I do." He snapped stubbornly and I visibly recoiled, remembering the way his parents said that he was being medicated. Brandon raised an eyebrow at me but paid no attention.

"You just passed the infirmary." I deadpanned. "Twice."

"Well I saw it but it was closed so I thought there would be another one." He said with a shrug, dropping me on the nearest bleacher to stretch his arms.

I tried not to focus on his bulging biceps. But they looked at me first. With a sigh, I turned my gaze and frowned, the infirmary was in fact closed. There was no one there.

"She left early," I said, returning my gaze to him. "You got to take me back to the gym. I need to call my mom."

He frowned and scooped me up for the second time today. I blushed when his hands made contact with my bare tigh. His face remained monotonous and I reminded myself that an innocent touch like that won't faze him. He probably thought it was normal.

And instead of opening the door to the gym, he opened the door to the infirmary, placing me down on the bed. "What are you doing?" I asking, putting myself in a sitting position. "Take me to the gym."

"If you keep prancing around with your foot like that it might get worse." he replied, taking bandages from the kit.

"So what? You're just going to patch me up?" I scoffed, trying to stand up and leave before he seriously makes my pain worse. "You don't even know if my foot is broken."

"Stop," he sighed in exasperation, cursing as he let everything fall to put me back on the bed. "Look, I know you don't like me. I don't like you either specially now that I know that you're a stuck up princess," he started and a gape at his insult. "But my brother is specializing in orthopedic surgery and I've seen him patch up my other brother thousands of time and I think I got this."

"You think?" I snapped. "What if I need crutches or even surgery? You can't become a doctor just by watching your brother practice medicine."

"I'm just stabilizing the foot," he murmured. "You'll obviously need to go to the hospital after."

I stayed quiet this time and let him do his job.

He sighed again and grabbed the nearest stool for him to sit on. He tugged my foot carefully and applied a cream that was meant to ease the pain. It burned a few seconds later, but he enveloped my foot in a tigh bandage that prevented my foot to hung around loose.

"I'm sorry for telling Griselda." I broke the silence. "But you pissed me off. A lot."

"No harm done." he replied vaguely. But I knew there was harm done. He seemed more serious now.

"You weren't grounded?" I asked, thinking that he meant that he wasn't scolded at in his house. His parents looked nice enough to let one bad deed pass.

"Oh, I was," he chuckled bitterly. "You don't have sex in a school bathroom and expect to receive love from your parents, right?"

"You kind of deserve it, though." I admitted with a shrug and he sent me an incredulous look. "You're an ass in case you didn't know."

He frowned and cleaned the area around him. "I don't care what you think about me." he claimed. "You don't know anything about me."

"You're Brandon Shields." I rolled my eyes. "Everyone knows everything about you."

"Whatever," he replied dryly, standing up and retrieving the infirmary's phone. "I don't need to explain my life to you." he hissed, handing me the phone and leaving without saying another word.

* * *

I am incredibly disgusted with this chapter. I know it's not the best, but like I said, the story needs to pick up to become likeable. I'm extremely sorry for the late update, I wrote this chapter hundreds of times and not one single time was I finally satisfied with the outcome. Unfortunately, I just wanted to get this chapter over with and post it to move on to the next one. I'll promise I'll try to write better and please excuse this chapter, it's my first story and I'm bound to have some difficulties with it.

To bring some light into your world, I decided to write two different story summaries. I plan on writing them both, but I want to know which one you want to see first.

**Review 1 for this one:**

Earth hasn't been habitable for the past 250 years. That's two centuries and a half. A massive acid storm damaged everything and the population was forced into 200 bunkers that only sustained 3,000 for 50 years. Imagine fitting billions in only 300 bunkers. Lots of lives were lost. And it was up to Stella to find out why. The question is: Can she do it?

**And 2 for this one**:

Stella is a newly recruited model. Brandon's an entrepreneur looking for someone to model his newly launched car. When they cross paths, their attraction can't be denied. But will Stella decide to explore this new relationship even though Brandon holds very dark secrets? Is love more powerful than anything?

**Stay safe guys!**


End file.
